The Wand Shop of One-Shots!
by Zivandre
Summary: This is encompassed of one-shots for The Golden Snitch: Ollivanders Wand Shop Competition!
1. Holly Harry Potter

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch. This is for Three Competitions/Challenges, so it will be in three places, for people only following one event! I'm sorry if it confuses people, but it calm's my OCD down for sorting things. I can't have strays floating around! Okay, I'm going to also start listing things different, to make it clearer as well!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest-Gang Member:**_ _ **Write about a character joining the Death Eaters.**_

 _ **Ollivander's Wand Shop-Holly [Harry Potter]:**_ _ **Write about a child protecting their parents.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off-Cotton Candy Cake-**_ _ **Draco Malfoy, No Dialogue, Hiding from Something/Someone.**_

 **Hogwarts, Slytherin!**

* * *

Death.

That's what would come for me if I refused. What would come to my mother. My father.

Being honest with myself, I didn't care that much for my father anymore. Yes, he helped create me. But he's never nurtured me, never cared for me, never loved me.

He was the reason I was even in this mess. Why I had to put my life, my sanity, on the line for my mother.

I even started resenting her too. For carrying me, out of all five pregnancies to term. Why couldn't I be part of the lucky ones to never be born? For marrying my father, could she really not see the demon lurking beneath? For keeping me in this situation, oh, how I wish she would have packed our bags and ran with me.

Now, I'm standing alone, surrounded by people. Some were already that vermin's follower's, the other four? So eager to bear the mark of evil, to be pawns in his master game of chess.

How I wish I was never born.

What's the point of being elite? To be part of the Sacred 28?

If I'm so grand, so pure, so masterful, why am I stuck in this mess?

That _thing_ called for silence, immediately, the hushed murmurs died out, just like all hope I had of escaping.

After tonight, even if Saint Potter did win this God forsaken war, I would be tossed in Azkaban, no questions asked.

Can't they see I'm just a child?

He yanked the first sleeve down, pressing his wand into his skin until it looked like it would pierce. It probably does.

Screams erupted around me, only to be halted as fast as they came.

The first body slumped over, lifeless. The rule, the game was simple. Scream, and you die.

Oh, how I'm so tempted to scream.

My ears are assaulted by whimpers towards my right, one survived, two to go before me.

If I knew my mother would not be hung up and tortured, I would run, I would hide, I would gladly die. But, I can't. Because who else would lay their mother out like a platter of meat in front of blood-thirsty wolves?

The next one made it in without a sound.

The next one didn't, he screamed before The Dark Lord even started. Looking down, I saw his cold, hard, gaze of death staring back up at me.

My stomach rolled in coils upwards, threatening to spill out what little I choked down earlier. I knew then that I would forever hold nightmares of this moment.

My sleeve was yanked up, his hard wand of death pressed into my wrist. It burned. It felt like my skin was being peeled back, layer by layer. Only for it to be assaulted my nails, by metal, by anything and everything.

I felt my eyes roll in their sockets, my toes curl, and my face scrunch up. I felt the bile on my tongue, I felt my organs burn, and regrow, only to burn again.

Oh, how I really wanted to die.

An image flashed before me of my mother, and I pulled my lips in tighter, sinking my teeth into the soft flesh underneath.

Until, suddenly, it stopped. My vision cleared, my head felt lighter. I stood stock still, so glad I wore black, masking the urine that slipped out.

I stood, and waited, and waited, until I was free to go. I ran as soon as I passed the doors, ran and hide in my old hiding place as a kid.

I hid from him, from my mother, from myself.

How I wished I was brave. Even if I had an ounce of courage, maybe then, everything could be alright.


	2. Threstal Hair Albus Dumbledore

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch**_

 _ **Anniversary Event! The Prompts I chose were: Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Halloween, Costume, Threstral, Buddy, Heroine, and Air.**_

 _ **The Great Bake-Off! The prompts are: Spell: Expecto Patronum, Restriction: Must feature a Slytherin as a main character, Word: Special.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop- Prompts: Albus Dumbledore, Write about a character seeing a Threstal!**_

 _ **Again, this will be in all three catagories!**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin. Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

 _ **..**_

Draco Malfoy leant over the railing of the Entrance way steps, waiting on his Buddy. Okay, the proper term would be date, but he didn't ever see Hermione Granger, using the proper name for what this was. No, just his Buddy, to the Halloween Ball this year at Hogwarts.

It was the year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and he was on probation to attend and graduate this year. He was also assigned a Buddy, a War Heroine, who decided to finish her studies, and was also assigned to be his Buddy.

Hermione Granger. The woman who had held his affections for over four years, now. She walked his thoughts, and dreams on a daily basis, now. He knew that he never held a chance with her, but, that didn't stop him from hoping, from dreaming.

When he looked up at the stairs, he saw his graceful beauty descending the stairs. She was wearing a special, pink ball gown, with silver glitter on swirling designs, with an adornment of diamond jewels on the bodice of her costume. At her waist, the dress flared on in a hot-pink tulle, with more of the silver and jewel designs at the bottom. Peeping out under her dress, were silver glitter heels.

Watching her face, she had a slight smattering of make-up, with a Smokey eye, and black rimmed lashes. On her lips was a bright pink lip-gloss, with a slight glint of glitter over top. Her hair, was piled up high on her head, with her wonderful curly tresses framing her face. She even had a small, barely there tiara on at the start of her curly up do.

Grabbing her arm when she arrived by his side, he gave her a look-over once more, before stating, "You look absolutely divine tonight, Miss Granger. I am glad to be the man escorting you to this ball tonight, as you will undoubtedly be the centerpiece in everyone's eye tonight."

He loved the blush that donned her cheeks, making her eyes sparkle just a tad more, and her lips quirk up in the beginnings of a smile.

When the ball started, and she was of course the center of attention, it wasn't long until they dipped out into the courtyard for a splash of fresh-air.

Everything was going smoothly for them that night, until they saw what were pulling the carriages. Threstals. Tall in their own glory, black fleshy creatures, letting out warm puffs of smoke, two in front of each carriage.

Such a blatant reminder of death that covered the castle last spring. Draco, wanting to comfort the Witch, pulled her in close, and let her tremble against his chest. Feeling a pang himself, of his friends he lost, of what could have been, he let one tear slip down his cheeks. Wanting warmth, and hope to flood his senses again, he pulled out his wand, and cast.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " and a large, opulescent lion, roared out of his wand, and circled him and Hermione.

If anyone asked, he would claim it was of the torment Hermione, the love of his life, had went through, and was releasing against his chest. He would claim that it was her patronus, having no idea that her's was an otter.

That was the start of many nights that Draco had to comfort her, she would claim that he was the one reminder that not only that everyone was affected, but that even in a world of madness, in the sea raging emotions. He was her rock. Just like she was his.

 **The End.**


	3. Aspen- Created Wand

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Anniversary! - Prompts used are: Scavenger Hunt, Clue, Fabrage Egg, Africa, Poetry, Fire, Dinosaur, Astronomy, Niffler, and Christmas! [I know that Faberge eggs are Russian, but for the sake of this one-shot, lets say Africa made a wholesale lot of replicas!]**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop- Aspen[Created Wand]: Write about a character seeking a treasure!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest- Knight: Write about Neville Longbottom immediately Post-War (the first five years.)**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off-Butterbeer Cake: Dialogue-"Wait for me!", Object- Tea Kettle, Color- Silver, Creature-Niffler!**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts Slytherin!**_

 _ **As always, to clear any confusion, this is going to be in all of the above stories, so yeas the repeats are meant to be!**_

 _ **..**_

It was the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and to mark the occasion, there was to be a Scavenger Hunt, followed by a dinner, hosted at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom arrived at the gates, dressed in casual clothing with a Wizard's Robe over top, waiting for his friends to arrive.

Once Seamus, and Dean had arrived, along with everyone else who were participating, they received their lists holding their clues:

Four silver coins. [must not be your own, you will be handed a Niffler to aide in your search.]

One magical tea kettle.

An African Fabrage Egg.

One plastic Dinosaur.

A string of Christmas tinsel.

To complete the search, you must write one piece of Poetry to commiserate our fallen heroes!

Noticing the line of people standing in front of a box of Nifflers, he ran over and stood with his two appointed team mates. The wait was short, and he was soon handed the small, brown creature with a leash attached.

Letting him down, the small thing ran with Neville running to keep up with it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shouted Seamus, as Dean was already jogging to keep up with his pace. All too soon, they had the silver coins on the list, and after returning the Niffler to Hagrid, they set out in their search of the Magical Tea Kettle.

Hearing a whistling noise coming from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they ran over to the closest edge, and soon found a screaming kettle. They then found the fake dinosaur in Hagrid's Pumpkin patch, and the Christmas tinsel hanging over the Whomping Willow. Remembering that Harry had once told him about the knot at the base, Neville levitated a large stick and pressed the button.

With only the egg, and poetry left, they ran towards an area where they had not searched near the Astronomy tower, they soon found a nest of Fabrage eggs, and grabbed one of the Teal and Golden replicas of the Russian Faberge Eggs.

Settling down in a clear spot of grass, they all brainstormed on what the poetry should entail. Letting Dean take the handles, since he was the most creative, they soon settled on a cute ensemble.

 _Today marks the Anniversary,_

 _Of our fallen friends._

 _Let us take no perjury,_

 _Or let their memories end._

They soon ran to the judges table, and set everything on the table along with their poem. As everyone else finished, they all were led to the Great Hall for the commissary dinner.

Once everyone was settled, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister, cleared his throat, and started a speech.

"Today, marks the Second Anniversary of the Great Battle, that took place here three years ago today. We lost a lot of brave souls that night, and as you all know, we hold the fun, meaningful scavenger hunt for everyone! There was a meaning for all of the items you had to search for. It is a common thought, that when someone dies, you place silver sickles over their eyes, for their passage into the afterlife. The tea kettle, while most deem meaningless, marks the time we spend with our peers, our friends, and family. The egg stands for new beginnings, holding the mark for new life, new love, new friends.

"The dinosaur, for our children, who will hopefully never know the brutal truth of what happened here. And Tinsel, to always remember the small things in life. To mark, not only the festive time of year, but to always cherish what we have, whether big or small.

"Finally, the poetry, while it may be hard for some to write things like that, but it draws us all together. To never forget, to never repeat the horrendous acts. Let their fire live on! Here is to the future! Let us have a moment of peace for our fallen heroes!"


	4. 11 inch Harry Potter

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch.**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Water, Fire, Gold, Family, Jungle, Cape.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: 11 inch (Harry Potter)- Write about a Slytherin Character.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Pirate-Write about students going on a cruise or camping.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Blueberry Pancake Cupcake-Color-Aquamarine, Onject-Overdue library book, Song-"Heres to us, Halestorm", Action-Stargazing.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR THE SONG, HERES TO US, BY HALESTORM!**_

* * *

It was finally the summer, and a large group of friends arrived at a piece of property Draco Malfoy owned that had a large forest and the perfect campsite.

Draco Malfoy, and his wife, Hermione Granger had arrived the earliest, and were clearing out the straggling brush and limbs around the area. Their children, Lyra and Scorpius, aged 13 and 15, were running around the clearing, designating spots for their own tents.

Soon, their friends arrived entailing Harry and his wife Daphne, and their children; Lily (13), and Sirius (16.) Theo and his wife, Luna and their child Lysander (14.) Also, was Blaise and Ginny who had no children yet, and Ron and his wife Pansy, who had a whole slew of children ranging from 2 to 13. There was Jessica, Hugo, Ashleigh, Marcus, Angela, Faith, Alvin, and the youngest, Rose.

With all of their tents set up, they decided to hike around in the forest for a bit, when little four-year-old Alvin exclaimed, "But, Daddy, I don't want to go in the jungle! There might be bears and lions!"

Before Ron had a chance to explain, Scorpius piped in, "It's not a jungle, Al, it's a forest, and there is no creatures in there that can harm you, or anyone else! Besides, were magical, so if anyone should be afraid, it should be the animals that are in there!"

With Alvin's nerves settled, the large group headed inside to walk on their long-forged path, looking at all of the trees, and beautiful plant-life there.

"Dad! What's this?" Pointed Lysander, showing them a patch of Golden Lillies, frozen in place with another golden plaque on the ground near it.

"It's a memoire to my mother," answered Harry, "My mother's name was Lily, and we thought this would be a beautiful place to put a small memoire up for her."

Satisfied with the answer, Lysander continued walking on, muttering about finding some cotton-mouthed arniquetes.

When the large group arrived back at their campsite, Draco got to work on the campfire, while Hermione set to grabbing everyone a water.

While her parents were busy, Lyra looked around in her mother's satchel, when she found an old book titled, 'When the Wind Blows.'

"Mom! We never returned my library books! They're Over-due now!"

"It's okay, we can return it when we leave here, honey!" Hermione shouted back.

When the night sky finally settled, and everyone ate some roasted hot-dogs, Hermione and Draco laid side by side, looking up at the stars.

"You know, I heard this song the other day, and there was this one part that totally explained us in a certain way," said Draco.

"Really, and how did it go?"

"Like this,

 _Stuck it out this far together_  
 _Put our dreams through the shredder_  
 _Let's toast 'cause things got better_  
 _And everything could change like that_  
 _And all these years go by so fast_

I felt that, that part was literally written for us, it seems. There were other parts that I liked in the song, but they didn't match you, or us."

With Hermione preening under her husband's words, she grabbed the edges of her aquamarine cape, and scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side.


	5. Unicorn Tail Hair-Remus Lupin

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Earth, Wind, Beauxbaton's, Cape, Sky-Blue.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Write from the perspective of a Beauxbaton or Durmstrang student visiting Hogwarts for the 1994-5 Triwizard Tournament.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off: Eggnog Cake-Genre: Humor, Color: Lavender, Restriction: Must have an OC as a main character, Animal: Lizard.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: Unicorn Tail Hair- Write about a character's encounter with a Unicorn.**_

* * *

Claire Prunellie was a Pureblood who was currently in a foreign country to her. She was a student of Beauxbaton's, that was currently at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. Of course, Fleur won the mantle for her school champion, but she was doing an awful job of it.

During the first task, she barely made it out of the Dragon pen before being scorched alive, being an embarrassment in front of all three schools. Then during the task at the great lake, she couldn't even last under the lake for thirty minutes, and never mind about even saving her sister.

No, she was not a good choice at all. That was how, on the eve of the third task, Claire was taking a walk through the Forbidden Forest, on her own, finding some peace on her own. Clutching her sky-blue cape around her body tighter, protecting herself from the harsh wind, she trumped on until she met a clearing.

Locating a fallen tree on the ground, Claire tromped over and sat herself down on the cold, rough wood. Kicking up the earth beneath her feet, she sat and thought about her cousin that currently attended Ilvermorny, and how she missed Felicity and her pink and brown striped hair.

Claire sat in the clearing for a while, until she noticed a faint rustling at the entrance. Unsheathing her wand, she held it up and waited for what was near to show itself. What she didn't expect was a tall, shimmery unicorn to walk out.

The creature was beautiful, with its glittering white coat of fur, and its long pale lavender mane and tail. It slowly walked towards her, lowering its head to her palm, that was still outstretched. The majestic creature, stood there, letting her continuously pet the side of its face. It soon settled at the base of her feet, while Claire ran her fingers through the creature's mane, unconsciously braiding it.

All too soon, the unicorn jumped up, startled, and reared it's front legs. Looking around the small clearing, Claire noticed what was giving the creature a fright. There was a boy, at the opening, holding a small animal.

When the unicorn turned and ran, she motioned for the boy to join her. He finally made his way to her, setting down beside her. He was a Hogwarts student, a fourth year at most. Theodore Nott, he said, as he pet his green lizard.

She watched in silence as the little creature walked over his fingers, crisscrossing between them, finding the perfect spot to rest.

They sat like that for ages, taking warmth in their silent companions. Letting what little light they had change from blue to pink, finally when it reached purple in the soon to be night sky, they rose, and made their way out of the forest. Stopping at any sudden sound. I would protect him, she thought, he's just a small boy, in a world too big.

She would always protect him, coming back for him when the going got to tough, when his own father wanted to hand him on a platter to some evil man.

She always protected him.


	6. 10 inch-Remus Lupin

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **This is the direct prequel of Protector, Eggnog, and Unicor Hair! This is Theodore Nott's version of events, with my OC, Claire Prunellie. This brings us 3 years, during the Great Battle, and then 1 year after that.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: 10 inch-Write about a Slytherin Character!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Superhero-Write about a 'Dark' character saving someone's life.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Pink Sno Ball: Genre-Family, Event-Picnic, Object-Bouquet of Flowers.**_

* * *

Theo Nott was in the midst of all the madness that was the current Battle at Hogwarts. Bodies and hexes and curses were flying left and right, and he was stuck, he was fighting off spells from both sides, and no one from Potters side believed he was part of the good guys. He was slashing the harshest curses he knew towards the Death Eaters.

He had to find her. He knew she would show up, would be keeping her ear open towards when this would happen.

Merlin, he loved her, more than a friend, and if they both survived he was going to tell her that when everything was all clear.

There she was, with her long, straight, brown hair with her Golden strands shining in the hues of red and green and purple and blue flying across the courtyard. He ran towards her, shoving unsuspecting members of both sides out of the way, forgetting about his wand for just a moment.

No, he saw it just a bit too late. a flash of green light was hurtling towards her. He levitated the closest corpse he saw, letting the light evaporate into the unknown Death Eater's chest.

He grabbed her, and ran. They ran and ran and ran, until they hit the clearing that they met those few short years ago.

* * *

They were sitting on a picnic blanket, in the clearing. Their clearing. Leaning against that wooden log that gave them solace so long ago. He brought her out here, for one special moment in their lives. As soon as that battle ended, and it was all clear, he kissed her. He kissed her like she was the sun, the moon, the stars, and every beautiful and glorious thing that there was. Because, she was everything to him, wrapped up in one gorgeous package, just for him.

She was his breathe in the morning, the last thought at night, she was his dreams when he slept, and his sunshine and daisies and every love-like thing that there was when he was awake.

It was on those thoughts that he bought a ring, and was going to propose to her. He pulled out the bouquet of red roses, and champagne, and food he'd brought.

After their stomachs were full of food and wine, they cozied up against each other, enjoying their romantic evening, it was soon after that he properly presented her, her flowers and ring.

Of course, she said yes. Saying that he was the happiest man, on earth? That would be an understatement.

* * *

When they expected their first child, she was welcomed into the world with all of their friends and family present.

When their second came along, they were pleasantly surprised, but welcomed him nonetheless.

Of course, their third and fourth children were a double surprise. But a sweet blessing.

* * *

 _ **AN: The third, and final installment, will arrive tomorrow!**_


	7. Cypress-Remus Lupin

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **This is a Sequel to Protector/UnicornTailHair/EggnogCake, and Protected/10 inch/PinkSnoBall!**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Chocolate Dipped Peppermint Macaroon-Color: Sky-Blue, Restriction: Must be rated K or K+, Setting: Beauxbatons, Food: Bubblegum.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: Cypress-Write about a Pureblood.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Playing Card-Write about characters playing exploding snap.**_

* * *

Landon Kato and London Kyla were the youngest children of Theo and Claire Nott. They were at the doors of Beauxbatons', and they were ready to being their schooling.

When their first child was of age to begin schooling, they thought it would be best to stay in France, and let their children go to Claire's previous school, Beauxbatons.

Lead into their elite dining area, they stood in fierce attention, waiting on their Headmistress, to arrive. When she entered, and deigned it fit for everyone to sit, they enjoyed their first meal at school, with London eating plenty of her favorite foods, Escargot and Cassoulet.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Annabelle, j'espère que vous apprécierez Beauxbâtons, oui?" Asked the older girl sitting beside Landon.

"Oui, It was our mothers school, along with our older sister and brother, Ambroise and Frankie.

* * *

The next day, they received their class Schedule by one of the teachers, Madame Delacour. Snapping her Sky-Blue robes on top of her uniform, London popped a piece of Bubble-gum into her mouth, glad that she had most of her classes with Landon.

Setting off for their first class, Transfiguration, arm in arm, they greeted Madame Delacour, before they took their seats.

Madame Delacour was an old friend of their mothers, who in the summer was often over at their house. Her older sister, Fleur, participated in the Triwizard tournament, where their parents met. The fact that Harry Potter had saved her, gave her a lot of fame and popularity, and she got tired of the attention quite frequently.

* * *

Their school year passed by quickly, with the exceeding in their studies. When it was time to go home, they knew they couldn't wait for their next school year to come by quick enough. When they stepped off the large Blue, Gold, and White carriage, they were greeted by their parents, who took them home quickly.

When they arrived home, they were sent off to unpack their trunks and ran outside, because after all, they were still kids.

They settled down into their childhood tree house, pulling out their new set of exploding snap, they divided the cards, and started their firsts game of many.

When they were finished, with Landon finished in the lead, with 6-2, they climbed down and started to run inside, anticipating dinner.

* * *

Claire watched her two youngest kids, from their patio, drinking her cup of tea. When she felt the arms of her husband slip behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I stumbled upon you all of those years ago, even though I'm sorry I startled off your Unicorn. I wouldn't change a thing about our lives, you know?"

"I know, I know."

Turning around to face Theo, she placed a hand on each of his cheeks, giving him a kiss that expressed all of her feelings, into one tiny moment in their lives. Because, after all, they have spent their loves chasing after one another, whether it be in happiness or love, or for their children.

"EWWW, Mom! Dad! That's gross! Can't you save all of that for when we aren't around? No kid wants to see their parents snog!" Shouted Landon, as he ran inside.

All in all, Theo and Claire led a successful life, loving their careers, children, and their home. And if they had to do it all over again? They would do it in a heartbeat. After all, who else got such a happy ending after the dark times the world saw?


	8. Jackalope Antler-Created Wand

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Event: Diwali 2017-Write about Diwali being celebrated at Hogwarts, as put on by your house of choice.**_

 _ **Day One: Dhanteras-(word) moon, (object) gold, (character) Madame Pomphrey.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Doctor-Write about Poppy Pomphrey before she was a Healer/Nurse.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop**_ _ **: Jackalope Antler [Created Wand]-Write a story set when Minerva McGonagall was a student at Hogwarts.**_

 _ *****Samaira Patil is an OC, she is the great-aunt of Parvati, and Padma Patil, while Reyansh is their grandfather. I made these two characters because the only insight to their family is Mr. And Mrs. Patil, their parents. Of course, these are on their paternal side.**_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall woke up on the first Hogsmeade weekend of her seventh year. Once she was awake and dressed for the day, the other girls that she shared a dorm with; Poppy Pomphrey, Samaira Patil, and Marian Peace, where also in various stages of being awake. While Poppy and Marian were both their normal selves, Samaira was bouncing around in excitement, rushing to get dressed in her new traditional Indian Robes, after her long soak in the tub, rather than in her casual clothes.

It wasn't until they were all seated at their Gryffindor table, and after Minerva noticed Samaira's bother, Reyansh, also dressed in traditional robes that Minerva asked what the special occasion was.

"Well, today is the first day of Diwali, Dhanteras. It is a very special Hindu holiday, or celebration, that happens during different parts of the year, depending on the Hemisphere's. Diwali spans over the course of five days, Dhanteras, today, Naraka Chaturdasi, Amavaysi, Godarvdhan Puja, and then, Bhai Duj. Here, I have this book here, that explains everything in detail.

"But, my brother and I have to go, today is a very special day to buy gold, and we want to get started early!" Samaira continued, "I'll see you guys later, bye!"

Skimming through the small book, Minerva got an idea. She may not be Hindu, but what better way to do something for both Samaira and Reyansh, on something that they celebrate, when they have to sit back and watch other people celebrate holidays from other Religions. After filling Poppy, Marian, and a few other Gryffindor's on their plans, Minerva and Poppy headed back to their common room, while the others went to by a few things from Hogsmeade.

* * *

After a few hours of some hard work, Minerva stood at the entranceway and admired their work. They had painted little white footprints out of rice flour and vermilion powder all over the common room, and all the way up to the dorms of both Samaira and Reyansh. They had also hung traditional motifs with Rangoli designs around all of the doors. Poppy had also made some clay diyas, for the event, placing wicks and oil, in each one, and placed around the room.

Poppy, had also wrangled the House Elves into making some traditional Indian food, that was laid out on most of the tables. With everyone settled, they waited for Sam and Rey to return and partake in everything that they had set up for them.

When Samaira stepped through the door, she and her brother looked around in astonishment, when they left earlier, they did not expect their friends and housemates to go through so much trouble for them.

After they both gave everyone their thanks, everyone settled into eating food and then playing games like exploding snap, wizard's chess, and lastly, lighting crackers.

Noticing that the moon was about to rise, Samaira bidded her goodnight, and headed off to bed, shortly followed by Reyansh. Satisfied with their days work, Minerva and Poppy made sure the house elves kept the diyas and lanterns lit for the night, and headed off to bed themselves.

* * *

 _ **I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope everyone who is not participating in the challenges above, learns something new! This was a challenge for me to write, since I'm not Hindu, but, it was entertaining and enjoyable! I definitely had to double and triple check I got everything right, BUT, if you do celebrate Diwali, and I did get anything wrong, please let me know and I'll fix it!**_


	9. Apple- Created Wand

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Drapple Appreciation**_ _ **: Write a story featuring the Drapple pairing-Draco and his infamous apples.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off**_ _ **: Cosmopolitan Cupcakes- (Setting) Antique Shop, (Word) Subtle, (Word) Fraction, (Dialogue) "Did you see it? It was brilliant!"**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**_ _ **Write about Drapple.**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Draco Malfoy, Gold.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **This is going to be a weird one, so readers, you have been warned. Extremly OOC Draco.**_

* * *

"Draco Malfoy! What have I told you about decorating with apples? It ruins our setting, and this fetish of yours is ridiculous!" Said Narcissa as she reprimanded her only son, Draco.

"Mum, apples are wonderful, and glorious, and they do whatever you want them to! Can't you see how beautiful and shiny they are? They really liven this place up!" He replied, while shining the Apple he had on the mantle with his robes.

* * *

Draco stood in the middle of muggle London with Blaise. His best friend had dragged him here under the pretense that he would love what they held in the small antique shop. Taking a breath, since he had no idea what sort of smells these Muggles would emit, they stepped through the door.

He only paused for a fraction of a second, before he started running around touching everything he could. There were apple decorations everywhere, from towels to plates to small fake apples that you put in a decorative basket. There was even dining utensils with the fruit shape cut out of the handle. Everything was perfect for his new flat.

Blaise stood, laughing, as he watched his best friend act like a lunatic. He watched as Draco grabbed a small, beat up buggy, and started preciously laying everything that had an apple on it, into his shopping cart.

Draco turned to the next aisle, his cart already half full, only to halt in his step, and his jaw falling open. Blaise swore he saw drool coming out of his mouth. There on a large dais, was an extremely large, golden statue of three apples, sitting in triangular form.

He attentively walked forward, extending his hand on the golden beauty before him. He looked around, making sure no one could see him, before he set his lips in a subtle kiss atop of the metal. " _Perfect_." Slipped out of his mouth. Promising to buy the statue, Draco finished walking through the rest of the shop, placing everything that even resembled an apple into his buggy, and went to the sales clerk.

Retrieving a trolley, and with the help of Blaise, they set his new idol on the trolleys platform, and left.

"Did you see it? It was brilliant! We must go every week! Ah, I love apples," exclaimed Draco when they landed in his flat after apparating.

Draco then set to work on rearranging his kitchen and living room with his new purchases, leaving the large figurine for last. Finally, when every surface was covered with something apple related, he turned to his newly-bought glory.

He preciously set the figure in front of his large window, and let the light glimmer off of the Golden hue.

"Hey Blaise, do you mind if I see you later? I have some things to do," he asked.

"You two have fun now! Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Blaise replied with a wink, before leaving.

Once Blaise was gone, he warded his apartment shut from any visitors, and turned back around.

"Hey there, you come here often?" He asked saucily.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I think that this is a crack!fic. I'm not entirely sure, but I hope you enjoyed. XD**_


	10. Willow- Lily Potter

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Diwali 2017**_ _ **\- Day two: Nakuras Chaturdasi-(Spell) Incendio, (Word) Destruction, (Dialogue) "Everything I planned...ruined. Just ruined."**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off-**_ _ **Black Forest Jubilee:(Pairing) ChoMarietta, (Emotion) Nervous, (Restriction) No mentioning any Hogwarts houses, (Word) Reckless.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**_ _ **Willow-Write about a popular character's insecurity.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **..**_

Cho Chang wanted to surprise her best friend, Marrietta Edgecombe. What a lot of people didn't know about Marie, was that she was Hindu. She wasn't as pronounced as Padma and Parvati was about it, but she still believed in Hinduism. But, Cho had a problem, she may have been popular with her fellow students, but her biggest insecurity was losing Marietta. She didn't want to ignore anything about her, she wanted Marie around forever. So, she decided to learn everything about Marie's religion, and see when the next holiday was.

It was when she was reading about the religion, that she came upon an upcoming celebration called Diwali. She researched as much as she could about it, learning all there was to know in the library at Hogwarts. She brought in the help of some of her other friends, preparing their common room for the event.

She had also set it up to surprise Padma and Parvati, since your fellow housemates are your family, she didn't want either of them left out. She also saw it as an opportunity to bring Marie and the twins together.

Once they had their room's almost finished, she was standing back watching a seventh-year, Mikhail, work on the clay diyas. He was now lighting the wicks in each one, with the spell, 'Incendio.'

All was going well, until a clumsy first-year was reckless, and stumbled down the steps and fell on top of Mikhail, in the middle of his spell. The tumble cause Mikhail's wand to slash across the room and ceiling, burning all of the Rangoli decorations around the Entrance ways, along with some of their other wall decorations.

"Everything I planned...ruined. Just ruined," Cho cried. She was devastated that her plans of celebrating for her friends were destroyed. Marietta was due to return any moment now from her study session at the library, and the twins were still wandering around outside, she had learned from her sources.

She looked around at the destruction, thinking of ways to quickly fix the wall hangings, when their common room door opened, allowing Marietta and the twins entrance.

Cho stood there, nervous at what they would think, when Marie walked over to her. "Is this what I think it is? All for us? I think you need to learn not to burn things, Cho, but other than that, it's perfect!"

Relieved, Cho answered, "Thanks Marie, it was perfect until a spell went awry. I wanted it to be perfect for you, you always do so much for me, and i just wanted to return the favor. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Seriously, we can help fix the decorations, we'll do it as a family. Come on," replied Marietta.

Grabbing her hand, they went and retrieved all of the destroyed decorations, and sat and fixed them. It didn't take long, until they were hung back in their proper place, and everything was perfect again. They soon had a house-elf deliver food, and while they enjoyed the Indian cuisine, Cho locked her eyes with Marietta.

All would be fine her their little world, no matter what they had to do, she would always make sure she could see the happiness shine in those eyes. All because of her.


	11. Yew-Ginny Weasley

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**_ _ **Yew-[Ginny Weasley] Write about death.**_

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING! ALLUSIONS TO SUICIDE!**_

* * *

He was walking across the graveyard, stopping every few seconds to glance at those who had fallen. When he finally reached hers, he knelt down, only to plant his knee in the remains of a dead bird. Withholding a shriek of surprise, he quickly scooted back on the cold, hard ground and spelled his pants clean.

He reached a twitchy hand out to the luminous, white gravestone, and dusted his fingers over her name, ' _Hermione Granger.'_ She had died, protecting others, others who shouldn't have been there. She had saved countless children that day, but what kind of monsters went after the youth?

Those monsters ruled now, first taking over Britain, then the surrounding countries, until they had a hold of the world. The world's population was small now, nothing but pureblood wizards, and even then, most of them were related. His entire hope, had been in her, even her friends. But, they failed everyone.

Even then, he still gathered what little help he could, and laid them down to rest, on a forgotten piece of land. He didn't care that it was costly, they had all of the money in the world, now.

He let a single tear slip down his cheek, letting the memories of her wash over him. He couldn't take it anymore. She was a beacon of hope to the world, and she was gone. Her and every other member of her side. Slaughtered like pigs. Resigning himself once again to his fate of the destroyed world, he got off of the ground, and finally looked around him fully.

Dead birds. Everywhere. How did he not notice it before? They laid atop the solid ground, and its protruding stones. Feathers still coated spots in the air, not wanting to part from the sky just yet. He was all alone in a world of death, and that thought terrified him.

Why had I not died, was I not worthy enough for peace? For comfort?

He had cursed whatever Gods there were that laid in the Heavens. To at least give him _something._ But still, nothing happened, and he felt like a leaf in the wind. Parted from its source of life, thrown to the ground, and eventually would crumble to nothing but dust.

He continued on his journey once more, but he knew it would always lead back to the same spot. To her. He could never venture far enough, could never forget. His home was her.

He longed for her to know these things, for her to know that he loved her, even if she was nothing more than a memory.

He knew what he must do, how to join with her again. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it sooner, but it was a coward's way.

He wrote his final goodbyes, setting them free in the wind. They would reach their destinations after it was too late.

He settled himself atop of her burial ground, leaning against the cold stone, and he cried. He lifted his wand to his temple, and said his last words.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	12. 10 Inch- Lily Potter

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest**_ _ **: Ghost- Write about any known Hogwarts Ghost.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**_ _ **10 inches [Lily Potter] Write about a Slytherin character.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **WARNING! Character death.**_

 _ **I had trouble finding where to end this one. Because I just wanted to keep writing and writing this. When my plate is less full, I do want to expand on this. E.g., what happens to Harry, Draco, and Myrtle down the road, etc.**_

 _ **..**_

Draco Malfoy slipped into the first loo that he came across, after he left the great hall. He was at the end of his rope. He still hadn't fixed the damned vanishing cabinet, nor figured out a way to kill Dumbledore. He knew the mission was just a long, torturous punishment. One that he was never going to succeed.

He still had to at least work as hard as he could, he had to keep his mother alive.

"Who's there?" A shrill, snivelly voice called out. A girl, Fuck. He must have entered the girl's loo. Before he had a chance to respond, though, a translucent figure swept through the second farthest stall.

"Why're you crying? It's not like your _dead,"_ the girl asked. She looked no older then 16, clad in her school robes.

"What happened to you?" I asked, ignoring her questions.

"Oh, how did I die? That's what everyone wants to know, never anything about me!"

Swallowing thickly, he uttered two words he's never used before, "I'm sorry." Wiping the tear streaks off of his face, he went to sit in the far corner of the room, where there was a couch.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I just need, anything, really to distract me. I'm never like this, you know? Always poised, mostly proper. Everything a pureblood should be, beat into me from the age I turned four. I'm supposed to be strong, independent, a leader! But, because of my father, I'm stuck being an obedient dog to some evil, foul, creature!"

With his admission, Myrtle did something she never had before, she _comforted_ him.

..

Visits stolen in the night, became a routine for Draco and Myrtle. They both unloaded their grief and unfairness from the world onto each other. Throughout the year, they struck an abnormal friendship, going to each other about everything and anything.

Draco learned about Muggleborns, how they were thrust into a world they didn't know, and there were no resources to help them out. It made him think of Granger, how she had an unnatural obsession about learning all that she could. He learned that she went to school with his grandfather, Abraxus. But he was a mean git to anyone below him, following behind Tom Riddle, the boy that killed her.

She helped him learn about himself, that it was okay to deviate from your family, to do something for just himself. She pushed him to go to Dumbledore, to seek shelter, for him and his mother. He gained hope, hope that he found a way out, a reprieve of this madness.

That just made it all the worse when he got denied. That he was deemed, too far gone for saving. That he could have helped he came to him at the beginning of the year.

He left from the Headmaster's office as fast as he could, running back to their bathroom. Myrtle wasn't there, so he ran and gripped the closest sink. The tears were hot down his face, and salty in his mouth. He distantly heard the door open, and in his haze of emotions, he ignored it.

It wasn't until he glanced up, and saw the reflection of Potter, that he realized what was happening. He turned slowly, gripping his wand, finally he faced him. He didn't have time to cast anything though, because all he saw was a flash of light. Then, all he felt was pain. He felt the rush of liquid's cover his body, at first, he thought it was water soaking the ground. He managed to look down at his torso. Streaked with blood, pouring out of him like a river released of its dam.

He felt, cool, slippery hands, cover his own. Cracking open his eyes, he saw Myrtle.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here with you. Once death grips you, the pain will be gone," said Myrtle, whispering words of encouragement.

By the time the teachers had arrived, it was too late. His ghost form soon said his goodbyes,and told Severus to protect his mother.

He felt a warm hand grab his own, and when he looked up, it was Myrtle. He let her lead him into the far S bend of the broken pipes, leading him into her home. It was his home now, too. He never felt more free.


	13. 15 inch- Albus Dumbledore

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest:**_ _ **Angel- Write about a character joining Dumbledore's Army.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**_ _ **15 Inches-Write about a Hufflepuff character. [Albus Dumbledore]**_

 _ **T'is a Figure of Speech:**_ _ **Throw in the quaffle!**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

It felt wrong.

I didn't want to be standing here, in the middle of The Hog's Head, listening to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger talk about learning DADA on their own. I could feel my body betray me, it was shaking, and now, it felt as if all the blood had rushed to my feet. Stars bursted under my eyelids, blinding me. I wanted out, to go back to my room, anything other than being here.

I felt someone squeeze my hand, and when I looked at the culprit, I wasn't expecting Luna. I didn't have anything against Luna, per say. It was just, weird. Why would she comfort me, when I have never really reached out to comfort her?

They say Hufflepuff's were the friendliest, the most supportive. But, I never really felt that way. For me, it has always been to stick to those closest to me, to those who have extended the proverbial olive branch my way.

Is this her way of showing more?

"Susan? Are you okay?" Asked Luna, her voice is a melodic undercurrent to the murmurings around us.

"Yeah," I answered, once I felt my tongue fall from the roof of my mouth. "Just a bit nervous, I don't want to get in trouble."

"What is the point of toeing the line, when you could be limitless in your learning, flying free?"

I thought about that, but, I couldn't come up with a proper answer. I turned back to Harry, watching him stumble over his answers.

When more people questioned him about what he could do, I asked him if he could really conjure a Patronus. Which led to him asking about my aunt, Amelia. He showed me that he cared, that he knew enough about me. And, when he asked me that simple question, it brought back a flood of memories. About my parents, my other aunt, all perished by the hands of Death Eaters.

I finally decided that I would join, besides, more protection and knowledge was worth the risk. Especially if it would protect what I had left of my family.

I was glad that I listened to Luna, that I stuck around. I learned more in one lesson of the DA, then in five of the normal DADA class. I could actually conjure a Patronus! I was in the middle of re-casting the spell, to bring forth another meerkat, when the rumbling started.

Everything died down, the laughter, the swirling animals, it was quiet, all except for the banging on the wall.

We stood in a formation, ready to run when the wall finally broke down. We were throwing in the quaffle, as my dad used to say. After the last stone fell, we fled. As we were fleeing to different areas of the castle, I grabbed Luna's hand. We ran, letting the wind whip our hair, our feet guiding us to safety.

I wasn't afraid. I was finally free!


	14. Walnut- Bellatrix Lestrange

_**This is written for The Golden snitch!**_

 _ **The Halloween Ball!-**_ _ **Games and Activities, Apple bobbing!**_

 _ **T'is a Figure of Speech!-**_ _ **"Let your robes down."**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop!-**_ _ **[Bellatrix Lestrange] Walnut- Write about Hermione Granger**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **AU! No Voldemort, no war. Only house rivalry!**_

 _ **WC: 587**_

* * *

"What is this?" Asked the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

"You bob for apples," answered the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. "We've already went over this! You dunk your head in the water, and try to bite into an apple. Here, I'll show you, once again."

With that, Hermione got down on her hands and knees, and proceeded to dip her head in the water. She swirled her head around, trying to get a grip on one of the pieces of fruit, before clamping down on one bright, shiny, red apple and pulling it above the water.

"Like that, here, take this. Come on, let your robes down!" She said, before passing Draco the apple.

There was a party taking place, full swing in the head dorms, for all of the fellow eighth years, and their dates. It was Halloween night, and they had already attended the feast earlier that night.

Hermione normally wouldn't be one for throwing parties, but, she has learned to be more laid back, and to go with the flow. That was part of how her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy persuaded her. Well, that, and the thing he can do with his tongue.

Hermione went to stand off to the side, watching her fellow year-mates enjoy their festivities. Luna was dancing wildly in the corner. Blaise and Ginny had started making out, in the far corner of the room. The other minglers were either playing the assorted mix of Muggle and Wizard games, dancing -normally- to the tunes playing on the Wizarding Wireless, or partaking in the extra snacks laid about.

"Now, why aren't you joining the festivities?" Draco asked, leaning against the same shelf Hermione was.

"I've already told you, parties aren't usually my thing. Especially if I can't openly snog my boyfriend in our common room," answered Hermione.

"We can fix that," said Draco, as he leant in, puckering his lips.

Hermione took only a second to decide, it wasn't like anyone was tracking their every movement, anyhow.

She parted her lips, ready for his advance. Closing her eyes, she leant forward, meeting him in a heated embrace. They got lost in the feel of each other, savoring the fact that they could get caught any moment. It made the kiss that much more exploding, letting themselves get lost in the moment.

They no longer heard the sound of everyone else, nor the sound of music. They only heard themselves in that moment. They felt the wild thrashing of their lips, her hands tugging at the hair on the nape of his neck. His hands pulling her flush against him by her hips.

She slowly pulled back, her eyes searching his. It wasn't until a hand clapped on Draco's back, and their senses were flooded with the loud music, and the flashing of lights. Hermione shook herself from her daze, and looked to see who had interrupted them, hoping it wasn't for the worst.

Blaise was standing behind Draco, Ginny beside him. She tentatively met eyes with her best 'girl' friend, looking for the disappointment, she didn't hear what was asked.

"Hello? How long has this been going on?" Ginny asked again.

"What?"

"Draco and you? Obviously!" Said Ginny.

"Oh, for a few months now. Well, since the end of last year," answered Hermione.

With the girls wondering off to talk about the details, the boys admired their Gryffindor halves.

"Everything's going to be alright you know," Blaise said, breaking the silence. "When your parents find out, she'll prove them wrong quick. Enjoy it."


	15. 8 inch-Created Wand

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **The Halloween Ball! \- **__**Feasts-"I don't eat sweets; did you forget that my parents are dentists?" / "I will never get over how Muggles have doctors just for their teeth."**_

 _ **T'is a figure of**_ _ **speech-**_ _ **"Show your true Slytherin" changed your to her.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop-**_ _ **8 Inch [Created Wand]- Write about a Gryffindor.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts Slytherin!**_

 _ **WC: 508**_

* * *

Draco, Hermione, and their 7 year old son, Scorpius, had just returned from Trick-or-Treating in Godric's Hollow. Every year, the small family had went to Harry and Ginny's neighborhood, along with the rest of their friends, to celebrate Halloween the Muggle way.

Scorpius, who had knew the drill when he got candy every year, had already spread out his candy on their kitchen table awaiting his parents to sort it.

Hermione waved her wand over the candy, checking for anything harmful, before deeming it all safe once again. The next thing she did, was allow Scorpius to pick seven pieces of candy for the night, and sent him off to his room to take off his costume to get ready for his bath.

Before she had managed to put away the rest of the candy, Draco had entered the room, and plucked a handful for himself.

"Draco! That's Scorpius' candy!"

"Here take a piece then!" Draco said, as he tossed a sugar-free piece of chocolate her way.

"I don't eat sweets, did you forget my parents are dentists?"

"I will never get over how Muggles have doctors just for their teeth. Besides, that is sugar-free!"

Shaking her head, Hermione continued on putting the candy away. She soon sent Draco off to give Scorpius his bath, before sneaking a few pieces out of his bag for herself.

Hermione hurried out of the back door, before she let herself indulge in the chocolate candies. She savored the bliss that swept across her tongue, flooding her taste buds with the sugary confection.

She didn't realize how long she took sneaking the candy, but she soon heard Draco calling her name. _Drat,_ she thought. Hurriedly, she pushed the empty wrappers deep in her back pocket, and swiped her mouth across her sleeve.

"There you are," said Draco, as he stepped outside. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just enjoying the fresh air, taking a moment out for myself," she said, as she turned around, gazing back at the moon.

Draco soon stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. When he was flush against her, and still didn't notice the wrappers. Hermione let out a slow exhale.

Her secret was still safe, besides, she needed to keep _some_ pretenses that she was perfect. And, she couldn't get onto Draco or Scorpius for eating too much sweets, if they knew she did the same. She wouldn't show her true Slytherin side anytime soon.


End file.
